I hate to see your heart break
by LadyOfDust
Summary: TenTen ha sido rechazada para los AMBU. En medio del festival de primavera, Naruto tiene la mala suerte de meterse en el camino de kunoichi enojada. Lo que ella no sabe, es que Naruto terminará siendo justo la persona que necesitaba en esos momentos, lo que es una sorpresa, además de la conexión instantánea entre los dos. NaruTen.


La serie, y los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

Se aprecian los reviews

Espero que les guste.

Todos parecían estar teniendo un buen tiempo en el festival de primavera… menos TenTen. La kunoichi aún tenía puesto su uniforme de batalla, y caminaba de manera furiosa entre las personas vestidas con kimonos mientras reían y disfrutaban de las buenas comidas y también de los juegos. Tanta felicidad le ponía de más mal humor, si es que eso era posible. Generalmente, TenTen era la muchacha a la que todos buscaban cuando estaban deprimidos o necesitaban ayuda. Pero ella no tenía a nadie. Lee estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su juventud y Neji era incapaz de comprender sus sentimientos, siendo un genio. Así que generalmente se tragaba sus sentimientos y se obligaba a seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero aquella vez era diferente. Porque aunque intentara tragarse sus sentimientos y seguir adelante, no podía. No podía dejar de estar enojada, no podía dejar de pensar que era un fracaso. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, luchando por no llorar ahí en medio de la gente. Detestaba que la vieran ser débil. Por lo que se puso de cuclillas y escondió la cara entre las manos mientras calmaba su ataque de ira. Varias personas le miraron raro, pero no se dignaron a preguntar qué sucedía con ella. Se necesitaba ser muy suicida o muy idiota para acercarse a TenTen en esos momentos.

—¡Hey! ¡TenTen! —escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella. La muchacha se las arregló para lanzarle una mirada asesina al muchacho rubio con ojos azules que le sonreía ampliamente. _Naruto eres un idiota_, pensó. Cuando TenTen se enojaba, todo el mundo estaba lleno de idiotas y cretinos. —Por unos momentos pensé que estabas herida—siguió hablando ignorando la mirada de la muchacha llena de reproche. —Creí que era el único que iba a asistir al festival, ¿sabías que todos los demás están en la parrillada? ¡Montón de aburridos! —Naruto decía con voz animada. TenTen le miraba con una cara increíblemente incrédula, él en realidad no se daba cuenta lo mucho que quería llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Tenía que admitir que gracias a eso, se contuvo de llorar en público. Se levantó del suelo y se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión molesta, pero curiosa al mismo tiempo. —Sí, lo sé—respondió ella.

—¿Y tú por qué no fuiste? ¿También querías venir al festival? —preguntó Naruto, balanceándose hacia al frente. TenTen negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No fui porque… eso no importa—respondió, afligida. Quizás fue porque su voz sonaba apagada y tan diferente a la TenTen usual, que Naruto fue capaz de darse cuenta que algo no iba bien. Abrió mucho los ojos azules mirándole con cautela, cuidadosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con interés. TenTen arrugó la nariz y miró hacia otro lado, sin dignarse a responder.

Aún con cierto aspecto enojado, señaló un puesto del festival.

—Ahí. Vamos a lanzar cosas. —ordenó la kuniochi, ignorando la mirada confundida del shinobi. Ella caminó sin poner demasiada atención si Naruto le estaba siguiendo o no. Después de unos segundos de confusión, Naruto se decidió por seguir los pasos de la muchacha.

Naruto siempre había sido demasiado distraído. Le costaba interpretar los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente las chicas, porque siempre lo ocultaban todo, pensaba. Siempre había pensado que con TenTen era diferente. No implicaba que era diferente a las otras chicas, solamente pensaba que era más sencillo llevarse bien con TenTen que con las demás kuniochis que conocía. Sakura era demasiado complicada, jamás sabía lo que quería. Ino, jamás entendía sus indirectas, lo que deseaba. Hinata, era demasiado tímida, y Naruto no podía leer mentes en ninguna de las tres ocasiones. TenTen era más directa, era sencilla y de mente abierta, era fácil llevarse bien con ella. En esos momentos, tenía que admitir que no entendía lo que sucedía.

Se paró junto a ella, mirando el puesto. ¡Por supuesto que ella iba a escoger un juego de tiro al blanco! Naruto sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ella le miró de reojo justo cuando el dueño del local les entregaba las pistolas de juguete con las que tenían que tirar.

—El que gana invita a Ichiraku Ramen—le retó el muchacho.

TenTen le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, atenta. ¿Acaso no sabía él con quién se estaba metiendo? Claro que no, pensó. Seguramente piensa que soy igual de inútil que los demás. Ese pensamiento solamente hizo enojar a la muchacha, claro.

—Hecho—aceptó.

Naruto sonrió de manera arrogante. Sabía que ella era una experta y jamás fallaba, pero pensaba que era una buena manera de probar sus habilidades. Claro, él no se había dado cuenta aún de lo que sucedía con ella, no sabía a donde se había ido la alegre y amable TenTen que todos conocían. Ambos agarraron el arma y cuando los muñecos comenzaron a moverse –a desaparecer y aparecer en otra sección del puesto, ambos ninjas comenzaron a disparar.

Naruto se esforzaba por mirar, apuntar y disparar a los que estaban cerca. Era un juego rápido, y de mucha concentración en intentar adivinar donde saldría el siguiente. TenTen, por el otro lado, no parecía ver la dificultad. La manera en la que disparaba sin siquiera tener que preocuparse por apuntar era rápida y ligera. Los muñecos cada vez desparecían y aparecían de manera más rápida y para cuando todos desaparecieron, el dueño del puesto les miró con suma sorpresa y admiración.

—I-Increíble—musitó. —¡Le has dado a todas! —señaló a TenTen con un dedo, incrédulo. La muchacha le dedicó una mirada molesta, ¡claro que le había dado a todas! Naruto también le miraba con sorpresa. Ella lo hacía ver como un completo idiota.

Después de haber pagado el monto por la jugada, el dueño le entró a TenTen un oso de pelpa enorme, un panda. La muchacha miró el oso mientras caminaban en silencio hacia el puesto de Ramen. Naruto miraba su cartera con algo de preocupación. ¡Cómo volaba el dinero! Se decía.

— No tienes que pagar, ¿lo sabes? —dijo TenTen, mirándole por encima del oso panda enorme, asomando sus chongitos de lado. Narutó se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta. Me pateaste el trasero, te debo la cena—dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa radiante.

TenTen admitió que era fácil sonreír cuando se estaba cerca de Naruto. Su ignorancia en el humor de los demás era tan inocente que incluso resultaba graciosa. Ella realmente no sabía si él se estaba esforzando por hacerle sentir mejor o simplemente le salía naturalmente. Apostaba por la segunda opción. Casi llegando, TenTen le tendió el gran oso de pelpa al muchacho. Él la miró con cierto asombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Te estoy regalando mi oso de pelpa, idiota—respondió de manera grosera, aunque no tenía intenciones de sonar de esa manera.

—Woah. Estás muy ruda, TenTen, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —insistió Naruto, con una mirada preocupada mientras se llevaba el oso de pelpa debajo del antebrazo. Ahora tenía un gran bulto, mientras que la muchacha seguía caminando hacia al frente, con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados. Parece triste, pensó Naruto.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo ella, suavemente.

—No lo estás… no tienes por qué ocultarlo—dijo Naruto, sentándose en uno de los bancos de Ichiraku Ramen, esperando a que ella se sentara en el continuo.

Lo hizo. Se sentó, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y la frente entre sus manos. Naruto pensó que parecía acabar de perder a alguien importante.

—No es nada importante, en realidad—dijo la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que les ponían un plato de ramen a cada uno en frente. Naruto le miró por unos minutos, mientras TenTen se ahogaba en fideos para no tener que hablar.

Aunque se moría de curiosidad por preguntar, no lo iba a hacer si le hacía sentir incómoda. Sakura le había enseñado eso, a no ser demasiado entrometido.

—Como quieras—respondió, entonces, comenzando a comer de su ramen que estaba delicioso, de por sí.

Fue entonces cuando ella tendió su plato vacío y soltó un suspiro frustrado, rascándose los chongitos y despeinándolos con fuerza. Naruto le miró como si estuviera loca, con el plato de ramen entre las manos y un montón de fideos en la boca, esperando una explicación.

—Lo que pasa es que… me rechazaron en los escuadrones de AMBU—soltó ella, en voz baja. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez no de frustración, sino de alivio. Quitarse el peso de no poder decirlo en público fue una sensación increíble, que rápidamente fue sustituida por un sentimiento de tristeza, de decepción. El sentimiento de los sueños rotos.

Naruto tragó sus fideos para mirarle con incredulidad, en verdad que no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué le habían negado entrar a AMBU? ¡Debía ser una broma!

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo él, aún demasiado atónito como para decir otra cosa.

La muchacha no respondió enseguida, pero Naruto se daba cuenta que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar, por los puños apretados y el modo en el que respiraba.

—¿Quieres irte de aquí? —preguntó con preocupación. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, dejó las monedas sobre la mesa, mirando con tristeza su plato inacabado de ramen. Pero su amiga era mucho más importante. Caminaron en silencio lejos del festival, hacia las zonas de entrenamiento, donde se detuvieron en uno de los claros, con una vista increíble del cielo de aquella noche.

—Dijeron que mis habilidades eran pobres. Que mi control de chakra era ridículo y sin poder usar ninjusto o genjutsu no sería suficiente para formar parte de los AMBU—siguió diciendo ella. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero hablar hacía que su enojo se fuera bajando. Claro que no ayudaba con la parte de ella que se sentía completamente inútil. —Soy tan inútil…—terminó diciendo y apretando los puños con la cabeza baja.

Se sentía mal, devastada. Y las lágrimas no ayudaron demasiado a su estado de ánimo cuando comenzaron a salir abrasadoramente de sus ojos y resbalaban por su rostro hasta colapsar con el vació y el frío suelo. Naruto no habló. Pensó que sería bueno dejar que ella dijera todo lo que tuviera que decir. Eso no quería decir que no lo sentía. Su corazón se destrozaba con cada palabra que ella decía.

Naruto jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que TenTen impactaba en la vida de los demás. Era alegre, era amable y sumamente hábil. Era quien estaba detrás de las personas, diciéndoles que no se rindieran y que lo valían. Era el tipo de persona que te recordaba tus sueños, y jamás se dio cuenta de lo solitario que podía ser ese camino. No se había dado cuenta todas las veces en las que ella había caído y no tuvo nadie quien le ayudara a levantarse porque pensaban que ella estaría bien, porque siempre parecía estar bien.

—Siempre he creído que puedo llegar a ser fuerte. Que si sonrió y entreno lo suficiente puedo lograrlo, pero… es fácil decirlo, soñarlo—decía ella. —Es fácil para alguien como tú. Puedes hacer cosas increíbles, pero yo… yo solamente soy quien protege las espaldas de sus compañeros—suspiró. —Cuando las personas ven al "equipo Guy", solamente ven a Neji y Lee. Y no me molesta, no me molesta cuidar de sus espaldas, ser su respaldo todo el tiempo, pero no es suficiente. —tomó una bocanada de aire entre tantos sollozos, sintiendo como los ojos se le hinchaban y el calor en toda su cara. —Ser AMBU… siempre pensé que sería un gran paso para mí, no tener a Lee y Neji cerca, poder desarrollar mis habilidades en combates directos, en primera línea… pero ya nada de eso será posible—siguió hablando. Se había vuelto a caer en el suelo, de cuclillas y con las manos en la cara, avergonzada de ser débil.

Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, sollozando lo más suave que podía, pero eso solamente causaba demasiados estragos en su garganta y hacía que una voz chillona y poco suya saliera de la misma.

Lloró por al menos diez minutos, donde con costos podía sentir a Naruto ahí, aún parado donde se había quedado, con una cara seria y solemne. No se podía decir que él sintiera pena por ella, no lo parecía. Pero se sentía triste de verla así, porque él sabía muy bien lo que sentía sentir que era débil e inútil. Y quizás esa era una de las más grandes similitudes entre los dos ninjas; estaban acostumbrados a ser débiles, o al menos Naruto lo había sido hace mucho tiempo.

No tenían padres, y se habían criado literalmente solos.

—Lo siento—dijo ella, cuando paró de llorar un poco y se limpió la cara y los mocos con su ropa. —Debo parecerte estúpida—concluyó, apoyando la cara en las rodillas y mirando las raíces del árbol que tenía en frente.

Naruto caminó hacia ella, y se puso de cuclillas frente a TenTen, mirándole fijamente con un resplandor en los ojos, bastante decidido.

—Para nada, no te disculpes. Aunque tengo que admitir que tienes razón; eres estúpida—dijo sonando demasiado rudo. TenTen incluso se sorprendió de sus palabras, ¿ese era Naruto? Frunció levemente el ceño, escondiendo la mitad de la cara. —Eres estúpida al pensar que no sirves para nada—añadió. —Entiendo que estás decepcionada de los resultados, pero ¿un resultado va a destruir a la gran TenTen que conozco? ¿La opinión de alguien va a hacerte dejar de perseguir tu sueño? —preguntó Naruto, interrogante y con ansiedad, como si estuviera buscando unas respuestas inmediatas. TenTen miró los pies del muchacho.

—Lo siento—repitió ella. —Pero... no soy ninguna gran TenTen. No he hecho… nada grande—dijo ella.

—Pero lo eres, para mí—dijo Naruto con cariño y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, obligándole a mirarle. —Y lo harás, harás algo grande e importante, lo sé—añadió con una sonrisa.

TenTen pensó que la confianza que Naruto depositaba en ella era ingenua, inocente. —Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —dijo antes de volver a echarse a llorar. —¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?

—Porque… —Naruto intentó encontrar las palabras correctas. —Porque me importas. Porque eres de las mejores personas que conozco y sobre todo, porque lo sé. No hay una razón directa, solamente lo sé—dijo, sonriendo amistosamente, y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la muchacha.

Ella tenía la cara roja, de tanto llorar y sonrió un poco también.

—Gracias, Naruto—dijo después de un rato en el que la voz no le fallaba más. —Eres demasiado bueno. —dijo y soltó una risota irónica.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la mano.

—Además, no necesitas ser AMBU para combatir en la primera línea—dijo sonriendo con picardía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que desde mañana, entrenaré contigo—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras jalaba de su mano y se dejaba caer en el pasto, arrastrando a TenTen consigo. Naruto se quedó tumbado, con las manos estiradas. —Vamos a hacer algo grande e importante juntos ¿si, TenTen? —preguntó, volteando su mirada para ver su rostro.

Ella parecía sorprendida, de la seguridad con la que el muchacho rubio hablaba.

—S-Sí—dijo ella, devolviendo la sonrisa. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que Naruto resultó ser la persona que necesitaba.

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas por unos segundos.

—Y también me ayudas con mi manejo de armas, necesito mejorar en eso…

—Tramposo

Se rieron al unísono por un buen tiempo. Después se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, simplemente mirando el cielo, pensando en sus sueños, en sus metas, en sus compañeros y en como la persona que menos esperaban terminó siendo justo a quien necesitaban.

Naruto se volteó para mirar el rostro de TenTen y esperó encontrarse con unos ojos chocolates expectantes y soñadores, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con el rostro sereno de la muchacha, con los ojos cerrados y los labios suavemente sellados en un profundo sueño. Su sueño era tan hermoso, su respiración era uniforme y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. A la luz de la luna no podía ver nada más hermoso. Naruto se sentó y acomodó uno de los mechones desarreglados detrás de la oreja de la muchacha.

Con mucho cuidado, la tomó en brazos y la cargó por todo el lugar hasta llegar a su casa. Ella despertó poco antes de llegar.

—¿N-Nauto? —preguntó ella, aún más dormida que despierta.

—Hola—dijo él con alegría. —No te preocupes, sigue durmiendo—insistió él.

Ella estaba tan cansada de llorar que no opuso resistencia y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos, solamente hacían que dormir fuera más viable. Él abrió la puerta del apartamento de TenTen, y la depositó suavemente en la cama, poniendo encima la cobija.

—Buenas noches, TenTen—dijo Naruto. Como se imaginaba que harían unos padres a su hijo.

—Naruto… quédate—pidió ella cuando él estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Le miró con curiosidad, algo sorprendido de ver como los ojos de la muchacha de chongitos eran apenas dos rendijas de color chocolate.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un color carmesí intenso, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Una chica! Una chica le cavaba de decir que se quedara a dormir. Él jamás había visto a TenTen de esa manera, pero en esos momentos su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que parecía un carnaval. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a acercar a la muchacha. Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó ahí. TenTen le dedicó una corta y suave sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

—Idiota


End file.
